


Rainbow Eyes

by Hambone



Category: Oroshitate Musical Nerima Daikon Brothers | Nerima Daikon Brothers
Genre: Dry Humping, Humor, Hypnotism, M/M, Sibling Incest, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hambone/pseuds/Hambone
Summary: Hideki absolutely refuses to let Ichrio start working at a host club, unless, that is, he can prove the job's merits. Semi-unintentional incest ensues.





	Rainbow Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Another work for my lovely friend Lan! Stay strong.

    "A host club? Really?"

    Ichiro had expected incredulity, not indignation. Hideki was usually ready to accept anything lucrative with open arms.

    "Really."

    "Really really?"

    "Really really really."

    Hideki scowled.

    "Huh."

    Then he sat there, arms crossed, and pretended he wasn’t sulking. It looked ridiculous when he was all dressed up in the fancy clearance rack suits he'd gotten them for their band attire - and now refused to take off, barring his serious farm work - and Ichiro was hard pressed to find sympathy for him. Still, he crouched down and delicately sat on his knees beside his brother and patted his shoulder. It wasn’t very effective; he had hands like sheets of paper and a grip to match. Even so, Hideki softened ever so slightly despite refusing to meet his gaze.

    "It’s good pay," Ichiro tried.

    "Well," Hideki grunted, "I know you're doin' it for the best reasons, but I don’t like the thought of my little brother sellin' his maidenhead for cash."

    Ichiro blinked slowly.

   "We don’t actually have sex with the customers, you know."

    Still growling like an annoyed bear, Hideki's lower jaw jutted out slightly.

    "Isn’t that just what they say on the health certificate so the cops don't bust you? Like a good end massage parlor."

    "It’s a company enforced policy."

    "Yeah? Well I still don't like it."

    Flapping his tiny hands about in a way Ichiro assumed was comforting, he gave Hideki one of his big eyed looks.

    "It’s for our dream."

    "Could just stay on the farm. We're making good cash here!"

    "We're eating more of our own crop than we're selling."

    "Surplus!"

    "More like pathetic."

    "You know what-!"

    "Besides," Ichiro said, "with me at my job, it'll give you more alone time with Mako, right?"

    That shut the bear up. Perking ever so slightly, Hideki turned to where Mako herself was sitting on the edge of their makeshift stage home doing her makeup in a hand held compact and humming away aimlessly. Mako was out more often than in, but the chance to be around her, alone, at night, where no one would interrupt them (hopefully) - that was attractive. Ichiro scooted backwards as Hideki began to visibly pinken.

    "W-well, I mean, I s'pose having some extra cousin bonding time wouldn't be too bad," and he slowed to a crawl, eyes turning glassy. Mako paused in her primping, catching his expression in the mirror, and soured instantly. She turned.

    "And just what in the Sam Heck are you lookin' at, mister?"

    Hideki was halfway to drooling but managed to stop himself.

    "Jus' the sweetest ol' cousin 'o' mine in the world!"

    Turning up her nose in clear disbelief, Mako humphed.

    "Yeah, whatever." Then her expression turned sweet. "Hidei, baby?"

    Ichiro was not at all upset the conversation was turning away from himself. Instead, he braced his hands on his knees and pulled up a daikon to nibble on. Mako's deceptions were always so obvious, and yet...

    "Baby? H-hot damn, what is it, Mako darling?"

    Every time.

    Already smelling blood in the water, Mako moved in for the kill, flouncing her hair and giving Hideki a little pouty smile.

    "Could I ask you a eensy weensy favor?"

    "Yeah, baby!" You could practically see the steam rising from his crotch.

    "Can I have some money t' go play pachinko with my friends?"

    And the emotional roller coaster took another dip.

    "Wait, money?" Hideki's mood, and erection, dropped.

    "Is that," Mako batted her freshly done lashes, "a problem?"

    "Mako you know we barely have enough dough to keep us eatin'!"

    "I know," and she crossed her legs over one another, not at all missing the way Hideki's jaw slackened, "but a girl like me's gotta have some fun or she'll dry up! Workin' on this smelly ol' daikon field all day. Don’cha want me to be happy?"

    Laying it on thick tonight. Hideki gulped it up.

    "Well, yeah, but we'd all be a lot happier if-"

    "You’re already over there tellin' Ichiro he can do whatever whoring he wants!"

    "Whoring!?" Hideki was getting very red, from anger and embarrassment both.

    "If you're gonna let him do his lil nightly outings, then surely having me playin’ a little pachinko isn’t so bad, right?" she wriggled in place like an excited puppy. "If I win, I'll give you a split of the payout!"

    Hideki did not look sympathetic. Rather, he seemed to be boiling inside his red dress shirt.

    "What’s with you two and wanting to go out doing questionable things all night? Am I the only one here who keeps a lid on his libido!"

    Mako's face dropped all pretenses of kindness.

    "If that's what it's like lidded, I'd say you’ve sprung a leak."

    "Maybe you should try Ziploc," Ichiro intoned. He'd made some tea during their argument and was blowing away the heat now. Ignoring him momentarily, Hideki pointed an accusatory finger at Mako.

    "The least you could do would be to leave us something to keep afloat!"

    Crossing her arms and sniffing, Mako turned away from him.

    "It's not like we're payin' rent for this crap shack! Besides, once Ichi gets his job we'll at least have enough to do civilized things like goin' out for once instead of living like animals in slop here!"

    "Who said he was getting that job!"

    Hideki's attention was again turned to his brother, now sipping his drink calmly.

    "I didn't say you could sell your body yet!"

    "Yet?" Mako snickered.

_"Ever!"_

    "She's right though." Ichiro set his cup down quietly. "If all we do is farm daikon and practice, we'll never get our name out there."

    "Yeah! We need a public image!" Mako pumped her fists, but Hideki was already blind to her antics in favor of Ichiro.

    "Oh, are we gonna sell our albums to your johns?"

    "I already told you it's a legal job."

    "Legal like cheap spa legal!"

    Taking his distraction as an opportunity, Mako wandered over to where Hideki's wallet was lying innocently by his suit jacket.

    "Besides, most of our clients are women."

    "Women like the women at a cheap spa!"

    "I honestly don’t understand that joke."

    "It’s not a joke!"

    Mako started flipping through the bills she'd taken, counting. Ichiro leaned to the side to see her more clearly.

    "Uhm, Hideki-"

    "Am I not allowed to be concerned for my baby brother's sweet innocence?"

    "Hideki, Mako is-"

    "Uh uh uh! Don't try to turn this around on your cousin! Mako is a proper lady."

    "I saw her show her bra to a shop keeper last week for a discount on fishcakes."

    Frowning in dissatisfaction at the meager contents of Hideki's wallet, Mako shrugged and waved a little goodbye to Ichiro as he trotted off across the field into the waning sunlight. He waved back.

    "Look," said Hideki, clearly trying to calm himself, "I jus' don’t see why you have to go with a job like that is all. Aren't there any openings at McDonalds this time of year?"

    Ichiro took another slow sip of his tea. It was getting cold.

    "It was offered to me."

    "By some sleazy creep I bet."

    Hideki crossed his arms and pouted. Ichiro saw the wall breaking, though, and inched back to his brother's side.

    "No, it was by one of the other hosts. He said I had the right look."

    "Vulnerable?"

    "Popular."

    Well, Hideki couldn't deny that. Ichiro had been a magnet for all kinds of attention since they were young. He finally let his gaze slide over to Ichiro's face, just for a half second, and cringed a bit at how sincere he looked.

    "What, so you just got the job like that?"

    "Well," Ichiro thought for a moment, "yeah."

    Hideki seemed to be more curious than anything now. He uncrossed his arms and turned towards Ichiro.

    "How did this guy even find you anyways?"

    "Well," Ichiro turned his head to the side thoughtfully, "I was just sorta walking and. There he was."

    "Seems awful convenient."

    "Well, he was ignoring me at first, but when I turned and looked at him..."

    "Oh, god, you did that eye thing, didn't you?"

    "What eye thing?"

    Ichiro looked genuinely confused. Hideki shuffled a bit.

    "You know," he fidgeted his hands vaguely in the air, "that eye thing. Where they get all big, and, uh, magnet...y..."

    Ichiro cocked his head.

    “That…that thing….”

    Hideki shrugged, suddenly seeming very uncomfortable. It was pretty weird given that he had little to no shame about blatantly flashing his boner around their cousin when it suited him but Ichiro wasn’t about to start being tactful. However the discomfort did remind him of the way Hideki got when he…

    “Oh, this.”

    Ichiro blinked slowly, and when his lashes separated and Hideki got a glimpse of his face he practically leapt out of his skin.

    “Yes! That! Exactly that! Now cut it out!”

    He was waving his arms around in front of his face as if trying to ward off a ghost. Ichiro stared at him, perplexed.

    “I don’t really get it.”

    “Ya’ don’t need ta’ get it! Just stop it!” Hideki snapped, looking away and then back at him repeatedly, the way one does when trying to pretend they aren’t staring at a car crash or someone’s nipples poking through their shirt. Ichiro was fairly certain his nipples were relaxed and well hidden.

    “How can I stop doing it if I don’t know what I’m doing?”

    Hideki was inching away from him for some reason so Ichiro leaned forwards, gazing into his brother’s eyes. Hideki grit his teeth and growled loudly.

    “J-just look at something else! Or close your eyes!”

    “Oh.”

    He closed them. Hideki let out a long breath beside him, seeming to settle, though he couldn’t see it.

    “That eye thing is seriously freaky.” He muttered, and it broke Ichiro’s heart to think Hideki was really that angry with him. Eyes still shut, he turned his head to where he assumed Hideki’s face was.

    “The guys at the club seemed to like it.”

    “I’ll bet they did.”

    He scooted a little closer, until he felt Hideki’s broad shoulder bump his arm. His brother stiffened.

    “We need the money,” he said again, hoping he sounded placating. Hideki grumbled.

    “Not that badly.”

    “Yes that badly.”

    “Not really.”

    “Yes really.”

    Then they sat in silence for a few minutes. He could still feel Hideki was frustrated with him, but despite the general ill ease Ichiro started to fall asleep, sitting there with his eyes closed like that. It was hard not to. It had been such a mild, warm day, with clouds like big, fluffy pillows. Soft looking clouds. He was almost out when Hideki shifted and said, “I just can’t stand tha’ thought of you givin’ creepy old men that look.”

    Ichiro looked up, remembering to keep his eyes closed.

    “I told you, its creepy old ladies.”

    “Yeah, well,” he heard Hideki snuffle the way he did when he was trying to pretend his feelings weren’t hurt, “creepy ol’ anybodies.”

    “Can I open my eyes now.”

    Hideki wasn’t listening, rustling around in the darkness outside Ichiro’s closed eyelids.

    “I’m just sayin’, it seems a little, I dunno-” Ichiro could hear him gesturing to nobody again, “I mean, why don’t you want something a little less-” he grunted, chewing his words, “ain’t Mako and I enough?”

    “Poor enough,” said Ichiro.

    “That ain’t what I meant and you know it!”

    He really didn’t but he said nothing, feeling sleepy again. All these emotions were so exhausting.

    “We give you attention, right? I heard when kids go off whorin’ it’s because they ain’t loved enough at home.”

    “Not whoring,” Ichiro stifled a yawn.

    “And I think,” said Hideki, becoming more heated, “we show ya enough affection, don’t we? I mean, we can hardly afford ta’ give you more, I mean what are they gonna be doin’ for ya we don’t back here?”

    “Aside from cash, you mean.”

    “Yeah, well,” finally hearing him, Hideki whipped around – or so he blindly assumed – and grasped Ichiro by both shoulders with his big, farm hardened hands.

    “Maybe I just, just want you to keep that look in the family.”

    “In the family.”

    “Yeah! You could get into all types of trouble out there.”

    “I’m gonna open my eyes.”

    Hideki was shaking him around like a ragdoll.

    “See, once we get our Dome you ain’t gonna want people knowin’ you did that kinda thing anyways, right? I mean five finger discounts are one thing but straight up sleaze is another!”

    “Hideki.”

    His gaze caught Hideki’s and the rambling stopped abruptly. His brother’s jaw went slack.

    “Damn it, you’re doing it again,” he muttered, unable to look away. Ichiro put a small hand on Hideki’s, holding it there.

    “I’m just a host,” he said, “I get them to drink and eat and they give me money. That’s it.”

    Hideki swallowed.

    “And how do you go about getting them to do that?”

    “I dunno.” Ichiro cocked his head slightly, not breaking eye contact. “Like this I guess.”

    He slid closer, eyes lidding more heavily than they already had been, giving him the appearance of a very sensual somnambulist. Hideki stared at him, mouth hanging open like the slack jawed yokel he was, either unable or unwilling to process what was about to happen. Ichiro put a small hand on his shoulder and smoothly, lazily, slid into his lap.

    “Miss,” said Ichiro, blinking slowly, “would you like to buy a drink.”

    He phrased it so dully it could hardly be called a question, but Hideki felt his throat clench dryly in response nonetheless. He said, “I’m no Miss…”

     Ichiro frowned slightly, though to anyone else it would have been indistinguishable from his normal expression.

    “Just pretend you are. It’s like roleplaying, only without the kinky parts.”

    Hideki wanted to scream about the absurdity of implying anything about this wasn’t kinky, but he couldn’t. He tried to swallow and found himself too parched to follow through.

    “O-okay.”

    “Okay you’ll do it or okay you’ll by me a drink.”

    “Both! I guess? Whatever!”

    Hideki grabbed Ichiro’s shoulders and made as if to push him off but then stopped, unsure. Ichiro’s thighs were splayed wide over his own legs, set swinging off the makeshift stage. His tie hung down like an arrow from his throat, brushing Hideki’s round gut.

    “Okay,” said Ichiro. He leaned in closer.

    “Just one?”

    “Uh.”

    Hideki’s mouth hung open. Ichiro’s eyes were hypnotic, swirling, and now his stare was drifting down over his nose, his lightly parted lips, his chin, his adam’s apple as it softly rose with his breaths. Ichiro never showed any signs of frustration or discomfort.

    “Am I only worth one drink.”

    “I-I never said that now…”

    Having no idea why he was playing along, Hideki slightly shifted the pitch of his voice to sound more female (though in actuality he only managed to sound like a partially strangled rooster).

    “So you’ll buy me more.”

    “I dunno… how many more?”

    Ichiro blinked slowly, hypnotically.

    “How many do you think I’m worth.”

    Halfway into actually attempting to calculate this Hideki realized his advantage. His squeaky tone turning sly, he said, “Now wait a minute! Why should I give you things for just sitting here? Make it worth my while!”

    His intent was to shake Ichiro, but even with his skill at eking out his brother’s miniscule tells of emotion there seemed to be no response. Ichiro hummed, cocking his head to the side in thought (though, infuriatingly, never breaking eye contact). Hideki’s grin was wide and forced. He was sweating.

    “I guess…” said Ichiro, and then he slid forwards until he was chest to barrel chest with Hideki.

    “Wh- hey now-!”

    “Just relax,” said Ichiro, and his voice seemed to sway to and fro in front of Hideki’s eyes, like the chord of a cello, visible sound that further absorbed him.

    “Only special customers deserve the special, but I suppose you count.”

    “Okay.”

    He was dumbstruck as Ichiro slowly positioned himself, goal unclear. Ichiro eased himself down and then- oh.

    Oh.

    Their crotches brushed close.

    “Um.”

    “I said to relax,” Said Ichiro, vaguely annoyed, “let me do my job.”

    Hideki tried to grumble but it came out more as a squeak.

    Ichiro held his shoulders gently, and, somehow looking incredibly statuesque in his cheap slacks, ground their hips together. The result was instant, because even if he didn’t want to admit to it, or even notice it happening, Hideki was sporting a fairly decent half chub. There was a good reason Ichiro’s eyes made him, like everyone, uncomfortable. He let out a sharp, unmanly gasp and Ichiro took this as que to continue, repeating the motion with a bit more boldness. His hips gyrated in a shockingly well practiced maneuver, stretching the fabric of his pants tight. Hideki’s traitorous boner was growing rapidly, and the lump in his throat was choking him.

    “What are you doing!”

    He grabbed Ichiro by the shoulders, trying to stop him. He failed, as Ichiro simply shifted back his thighs and continued to roll their hips together.

    “It’s called a lap dance. I’m shocked you didn’t know that.”

    “I know what a lap dance is, you- I’m asking what you think you’re doing _to me_!”

    Ichiro frowned.

    “You said to-“

    “I didn’t say anything about raising my daikon!”

    “I’m just showing you, like you asked.”

    “Then you _are_ a whore!”

    Hideki threw his head back, tearing up even as Ichiro continued to grind on his dick.

    “My own brother, a common street walker!”

    “Now you’re confusing everything.”

    Putting his hands behind him, palms flat to the wooden stage, Ichiro changed his angle of attack. His legs spread wider, and with a great heave he was able to rub the very bottom of his clothed ass against Hideki’s bulge.

    “Even if I was a whore, I wouldn’t be walking the streets. And I’m not one. See, you don’t have your clothing off, and neither do I. Lap dance. Not sex.”

    Hideki dug his fingers into his palms, quivering.

    “That’s like saying a wristie isn’t sex!”

    He was diligently ignoring the fact that he was not, in any way, shape, or form, attempting to stop his brother.

    “It’s not though.”

    “Getting another man off, shame on us!”

    “I wouldn’t be.”

    “Are you going to hand out your mouth virginity for an extra fee now too?”

    “I’m not though.”

    Hideki was frozen, lip wobbling like he was about to burst into tears, desperately avoiding Ichiro’s eyes. Ichiro stared at him blankly and ground down, hard, so hard Hideki could feel the perfect curve of his ass cleft around his dick, and he knew he was staining an absolute bitch of a spot into the front of his slacks. Ichiro wasn’t even phased and he was sweating, balls tight and hot, practically tipping. None of this could be pinned on him, though, none of it, because he was just a sweet, caring brother trying to protect his kin from making a terrible, virginity ruining decision. Though to be honest he had no idea what the status of Ichiro’s v-card was. It was pretty hard to imagine he could physically lose it to that fleece blanket from the gas station he’d been crazy about for a few months back in high school, or the marimo balls he kept by his futon, or whatever stuffed, fluffed, or otherwise puffed thing Ichiro had his heart set on.

    Speaking of things that were pretty hard, keeping his eyeballs fixed on anything but his brother was becoming increasingly so to match his cock. He couldn’t help it. That look of Ichiro’s that magnetic stare, was enough to make any man or woman or living, breathing thing on this bitch of an Earth weak in the knees and in the morals. He was inhuman, unfair, cruel in his otherworldly beauty. And could Hideki really deny his brother the right to try and make the best of it? Could he say it would never work, never bring them money, even when he was in the middle of a conversation-turned-lap-dance? Could he even catch his breath to stop him?

    “N-now listen here, Ichiro,” Hideki trembled out, “you won’t change my mind!”

    “Hideki…”

    “You shouldn’t be touchin’ anybody like this!”

    “Hideki.”

    “Least of all me!”

    “Think of the Dome.”

    Ahh, the Daikon Dome. It rose in his mind, phallic and beautiful. His cock twitched.

    “B-but is it really worth it?”

    “Most of the ladies won’t ask for more than a drink, Hideki.”

    “And the ones that do?”

    Ichiro shrugged, increasing his pace.

    “This is the special. It’s only for special customers.”

    “Like who? Who are you whoring to?!”

    Hideki was adamant. His dick was throbbing.

    “We’re all whores to capitalism.”

    “That doesn’t really make me feel better, ya know!”

    Not to say he wasn’t feeling amazing. Ichiro must have had practice, somehow. He was barely five minutes in and Hideki was fit to pop like a fat zit.

    “You seem to be feeling alright.”

    Hideki bit his lip and made the worst mistake of the hour – he looked at Ichiro.

    “Don’t you go blamin’ this on me-!”

    And he was trapped as a fly in honey. The sweet sensations of round buttocks grinding along his dick and the warm amber of Ichiro’s eyes combined and Hideki came in his pants. Instinctively he grabbed Ichiro, rutting into his ass like a wild beast. Ichiro was taken aback some, but didn’t stop him, watching with interest as his bear of a brother fucked against him, squeezing him so hard it hurt.

    “H-Hideki-“

    He was getting higher and higher and higher, eyes shut tight in case Ichiro would melt him. He knew he was fucking up his pants and he knew he was fucking up his brother and he couldn’t stop himself because Ichiro was beautiful and precious and it was his fault anyways for being such a slut. He grunted and groaned and all the air was pressed out of his lungs in one, hot contraction of muscle and then he really did melt and the world was great again.

    His arms fell away and he lay back awkwardly on the stage, Ichiro perched in his lap. The steam of that orgasm had washed every bit of anger out of him for a moment. The sky was blue, even in the evening, and the daikon were ripening.

    “So I’m gonna go now.”

    “Uh-huh.”

    The barely noticeable weight of Ichiro slide side saddle off his lap.

    “Bye.”

    He was almost out of the field before Hideki remembered what day it was, what his own name was, and exactly why he’d been trying to stop his brother from leaving in the first place.

    “Wait!” he shouted, popping up on his elbows, “you’re not seriously going to go manwhoring are you?”

    Ichiro waved him off lazily.

    “Nah. The special is just for you.”

    The gate closed. Unsure what to do with that information, Hideki lay back down, the cold settling in his pants like the confusion settling permanently in his orgasm addled heart. He remained there for about three hours until Mako returned and, noticing his cum stained trousers, kicked him in the balls.

 

  
  


  
  



End file.
